1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel benzanilide compounds and their use as insecticides.
2. Description of Related Art
References D1-D8 disclose that phthalamide derivatives are useful as insecticides. Reference D9 discloses that certain types of phthalamide derivatives act as medical drugs.    D1: JP-A-11-240857    D2: JP-A-2001-64258    D3: JP-A-2001-64268    D4: JP-A-2001-131141    D5: JP-A-2003-40864    D6: WO 01/21576    D7: WO 03/11028    D8: WO 05/030699    D9: JP-A-59-163353